


Morning After

by queuebird



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Communication, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “Well,” Eames says, hesitant, “it doesn’t have to be a big thing, right? We could divorce. Tell our families it didn’t work out, hey? You hated me at first sight, or whatever.”
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [lbswasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp) for the beta!

_“Who are you?”_

Eames wakes slowly, in a soft, if unfamiliar, bed, to the dulcet tones of Prince Arthur Darling’s incandescent fury, his head pounding with a cracking hangover. He squints at Arthur from his spot sunk deep into the pillows. Arthur’s sitting up in the bed next to Eames, duvet drawn up to his chest, backlit by the morning sun beaming through the sheer curtains over the window.

Eames smiles. “Good morning, Darl---”

 _“Get the hell out of my bedroom!”_ Arthur yells, pointing at the door. On his ring finger, a fresh ruby-red gemstone shines.

…

“In my defense,” Eames is protesting, “I didn’t think they’d actually go through with it. I just thought it was a funny thing my mum kept mentioning. They’d, you know, send me pictures and stuff of you, when I was growing up.”

Arthur sighs, elbows on the table and head in his hands.

Eames softens. “You really had no idea?”

Arthur shakes his head. “I mean, I can’t remember ever being told---of course I’d _heard_ of the Eameses, yes, but we were so occupied with the Cobol War for so long...” He trails off, staring at the table. Eames wants to smooth away the wrinkles on his forehead.

“Well,” Eames says, hesitant, “it doesn’t have to be a big thing, right? We could divorce. Tell our families it didn’t work out, hey? You hated me at first sight, or whatever.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Arthur says, waving a hand dismissively.

Eames blinks.

“It must’ve been an accident,” Arthur continues, thoughtful. “They couldn’t have _made_ us get married, for God’s sake, no matter how drunk we were. I’m just impressed by the foresight.” Arthur twists the ring around his finger. He hasn’t taken it off yet. Neither, for that matter, has Eames. “I mean, the Celestial Festival was the only reason for our kingdoms to come into contact, and that only happens once every twenty---and how did they get us to meet each other? It was _massive.”_

Arthur pauses. Eames makes a shrugging sort of noise to indicate he’s listening; Arthur’s smooth, low voice is doing wonders for his hangover.

“Mmm. Well, my mother’s always been a superstitious person, and they do say a Celestial Festival marriage is good luck.” Arthur smiles then, gently, to himself.

Eames feels a sudden sense of affection for this man, his childhood dream living and breathing before him---yet, at the same time, achingly aware of how little he actually knows about him.

“You know, Darling---” Eames begins.

“Arthur, please.”

“---Arthur, you seem so wonderful,” Eames says, “and this has all been such a terrible introduction. Shall we go again?” When Arthur just looks at him quizzically, he sticks out his hand. “Hullo. I’m Prince Harold Eames the Third, I preside over that place across the sea. I know you, but you don’t know me. Think you’d like to change that?”

Arthur smiles, slow and big and bright. He takes Eames’s hand.

“Sure,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
